


Decorations

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bratty Nick, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Dom Monroe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Protective renard, Sharing a Bed, Sub Nick Burkhardt, Supportive Partners, Switch Sean Renard, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Sean gets to see Monroe's decorations for the first time.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe/Sean Renard
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so this is technically part of my countdown to Christmas but, yeah, I don't know. It totally got away from me.

Monroe grinned at Sean and Nick in excitement. Nick smiled behind his beer as Sean stared at the living room in astonishment.

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

Nick kissed Monroe on the corner of the mouth. “Yeah, babe, it is. You did a great job this year; it looks absolutely amazing. Right, Sean?” Nick gave him a pointed look.

“Um yeah, I suppose it is. I’ve never seen this many Christmas decorations in a single house. Do you put these up and take them down every year?”

Monroe handed him a beer and smiled happily. “Yes, it’s a lot of work, but it is so worth it. It’s a family tradition and all that. I just think it looks so neat. What’s your favorite part?” He looked expectantly at both of them.

“The train for sure.”

“You always say the train.”

“That’s because it’s always my favorite part. Every year you put it up, I love it, and it’s still my favorite. Probably will be forever.”

“Ermm, I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve even seen everything yet.”

“Oh! Yeah, you haven’t. Once you do get a good look at everything, you can tell me your favorite. If there’s anything you really love, then you should tell me, and I’ll make sure it ends up front and center.”

“Right. A bit off-topic, but I’m starving. What are we having for dinner?”

Monroe jumped up and raced to the kitchen, leaving Sean and Nick in the overdecorated living room. Sean turned to Nick, who innocently sipped his beer.

“At no point in the last few weeks or any of the time we’ve been together, have you ever mentioned that Monroe was so crazy about decorating for Christmas. You’ve had ample opportunity, and instead, you chose to let me be blindsided by this. What do you have to say for yourself, you little brat?”

Nick grinned at him and danced away when Sean reached out an arm to swat him. He laughed lightly and tried to keep from backing himself into a corner. Finally, Sean managed to get hold of him and grip him to his chest.

“You are so unimaginably naughty. I can’t believe you didn’t mention this.” Sean landed several hard smacks on Nick’s butt while Nick squirmed and laughed.

“I just thought you would appreciate the sight more if you were thrown right into being surrounded by 200 pounds of Christmas supplies. It is very impressive the first time you see it. Wouldn’t want to detract from that amazement.”

“So,” _smack_ , “unbelievably,” _smack_ , “naughty,” _smack_. “You, little boy, are going to get absolutely wrecked, and I am going to be the one to do it.” Sean pressed a firm kiss to Nick’s head and let him go. He actually was starving. He took one of Nick’s hands and led him into a similarly decorated kitchen. Thankfully the small table where the three of them ate most of their meals was clear of decorations. He sat down and wasn’t surprised when Nick took the opportunity to slide into his lap.

“That smells delicious, my love.”

Monroe served them each a hearty amount of bean soup and then took his chair. For a moment, Nick was caught between wanting to sit Monroe’s lap and wanting to keep sitting in Sean’s lap.

“Stay there, darling. You can sit in my lap later. So, about the decorations, it isn’t too much, is it? I know that I put up a lot, and it can be overwhelming. I can take some or all of them down.”

“No, no. I love it. I was just surprised because someone didn’t tell me you had so many.” Sean pressed a kiss to Nick’s neck. “It looks beautiful. I just thought that we might decorate together. I know that a lot of people that’s how they do it. They make it a romantic activity. I do have to admit that seeing it for the first time, complete, is very impressive. I’ve seen professional displays that didn’t look that good. You have some beautiful pieces.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if you were all that into decorating, and I’ll admit that setting up can be boring and time-consuming. Plus, I wasn’t sure when you would have some extra time on your hands to help. I spent all day on this because I had time off and I wanted it complete for you. Although a little warning from our favorite Grimm might have helped you be less gobsmacked about it.”

He gave Nick a chastising look, but his lover just shrugged lightly. “I wanted him to have the same experience as me. Allow it to take him totally by surprise. Besides, even if he hated it, I still would’ve insisted we leave it. I think it looks great. Although, I think that perhaps a spanking might be in order. Just to make sure I know I did something wrong.”

“I can’t believe how absolutely naughty our sub is, Sean. Look at that naughty boy in your lap. Unbelievable.”

Sean smiled lightly and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. “I know. He’s just so cheeky. I can’t believe we put up with such a silly boy.”

“Spanking.” Nick drawled out.

“Alright, naughty boy, you might get your spanking later, but not right now. Now I’ve got a few other things for the three of us to do tonight. It isn’t often that I have both of my beloveds home at the same time. Usually, one or both of you is working late or dragging me into your work.”

Nick pouted but didn’t argue. He knew that arguing would only lead to the worst of all punishments, a time out. Besides, he really wanted to know about what Monroe had planned for the rest of the evening. He and Sean did the cleaning and washing up. They worked in companionable silence while Monroe bustled around and fussed at different things.

Every time one of them sent him a wondering glance, he would shrug and turn away. Finally, everything was cleaned up, and Monroe had apparently finished what he was doing upstairs. He gestured for them to follow him, and they ascended to the bedroom.

Monroe blocked the way up the stairs, so it wasn’t until they were properly in the master bedroom that they saw what he had done. He had gone out and bought a king-sized bed.

“Monroe,” Sean’s voice caught, just a little.

“So, I take it you like it?”

“God, yes. You have no idea how nice it will be not having to balance not falling off the bed with my feet hanging off the end.”

Nick smiled impishly. “I’ve never had a problem with it.”

Monroe growled and picked him up. Nick squirmed in his arms until Monroe tossed him at the bed. He bounced several times, smiling the whole time. He looked expectantly at the two of them, who both sighed and began to strip out of their day clothes.

Nick didn’t bother getting off of the bed. He just wiggled out of his clothes and underwear and tossed them at the laundry basket in the corner of the bedroom. He ignored the synchronized sighs that came from both of his partners and laid there buck naked.

“I think we should break this baby in, right now. You can have me right here and now. I’ll even let you spank me first if you like.”

Monroe gave another growl and stalked menacingly towards him. “Alright, little boy, I think I’ve had enough of my bratty sub—time for my sweet boy to come back out where he belongs. I don’t want to hear another word out of naughty Nick. I want my gorgeous sweetheart Grimm back here with me.”

Nick whined high and desperate when he was placed squirming into Monroe’s lap and held firmly there.

“Time out until you can behave. There will be no moving, no talking, and definitely no entertainment until you can behave like a proper member of this household. Sean lets you get away with way too much. I swear, you rarely need a firm hand when it comes to being polite, but when you do, it needs to be firm. Shape up, or you can sleep in the guest bedroom alone while Sean and I break this in.”

Nick went silent and watched docilely as Sean finished undressing. There were a lot more steps for him required than either Nick or Monroe. He had to hang up even his dirty suits to ensure that they didn’t become too wrinkled before washing.

Finally, he was finished, and he joined them on the bed. He glanced at Nick, who was still following directions and doing as he was told.

“I don’t have the same resistance to his eyes that you do. You have the tolerance built up from the time he was dragging you into all of his Wesen related cases. I only had to deal with the Police side for a long time. Now I’m completely helpless to the sight of those eyes.”

Monroe snorted and held Nick closer to him. Nick gave a little shiver and pressed even further back. The contrast of the cool air of the bedroom and the warmth of his blutbad gave him little choice. As the day’s tensions began to make their way out of his body, he allowed for a full-body sigh and slumped back. Monroe pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

“There’s my sweet boy hidden underneath that detective tough guy attitude and Grimm coldness. Hidden away until he comes home. He just needs someone who will take the time to unlock all of his sweet little secrets. Help him realize he isn’t in charge.”

Sean smiled at him over Nick’s head, and Nick gazed at Sean, wanting him to come closer and share his body heat.

“Alright, little heat sync. If you hadn’t stripped off all of your clothes, you wouldn’t be so cold. Here, let me get you your pajamas.”

“What do you say, honey?”

“Thank you, Sean.”

“Good boy. See, I know you can be sweet. Here, let me help you get dressed.”

Monroe and Sean dressed Nick efficiently. Before even a few minutes had passed, he was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He still hadn’t said anything beyond the required, and Monroe decided that he was likely done being a brat.

“Alright, babe, times up. You did amazing for me. Why don’t you pick the movie we are going to watch while we cuddle? You can pick anything you want.”

“The original X-men movie.”

“Good choice. Alright, I’ll put in the movie and then we can have a nice quiet evening in. One where no one gets murdered or bludgeoned. Alright?”

“No, stay here with me. Don’t move, please.”

Monroe hesitated and ran his finger’s through Nick’s hair. “Baby, I have to if we want to watch the movie. What’s with you today? You’re just asking for lap time, aren’t you, honey? Bad day at work? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t remember anything super out of the ordinary. Hank didn’t tell me anything, and usually, he’s pretty good about tattling when something has gone wrong that Nick didn’t tell me about.”

Nick avoided eye contact but pressed closer. “I got a phone call today from an ex-boyfriend. He was really cruel to me when we were together, and he treated me awful. The breakup was really rough, and I regretted a lot of what went down. He called, acting like after everything that happened, we could just get back together. As though what he did to me was nothing.”

Monroe sighed softly and held Nick close. “Baby, you don’t need to act tough in front of us. We’re supposed to take care of you just as much as you take care of us. You don’t need to handle everything on your own.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, we’re here for you. You don’t need to be a brat to get our attention that something’s wrong anyway. Although I have to admit that it worked very well. We will always take care of you. If that means hunting this bastard down and chopping him into chunks, then so be it.”

Nick gave him a watery smile and pressed close to both of them. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
